izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian Stoll
Vivian Stoll is a recurring character of IZombie on Season 2 and Season 3. She was a private military contractor of Fillmore-Graves and CEO of Max Rager. She was portrayed by Andrea Savage. Series Season 2 In Dead Beat, she first appears on a video chat, telling Vaughn Du Clark that she will buy his company, as long as it isn't connected to the Chaos Killer because she doesn't want his dirty laundry becoming hers. In Salivation Army, she talks to Vaughn at his party, noting he has undercover security and that all of his security is armed, and she wonders if his parties ever get out of hand. She then saves Clive, Liv, and Major by shooting up the zombies trapping them. At the very end of the episode she eats Rob Thomas' brain. Season 3 In Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother, shortly after the 'death' of Rita and Vaughn, Liv, Major and Clive (who is now aware of the existence of zombies) meet Vivian at her company, Fillmore-Graves. She reveals that all her staff are zombies and they have bought an island close to Seattle where she plans on making 'the Zombie Homeland'. In Zombie Knows Best, Vivian briefly appears and mentions the island, now called 'Zombie Island' and gives Clive information about the Tuttle-Reid Murders. In Wag the Tongue Slowly, once again she briefly mentions 'Zombie Island'. In Eat a Knievel, Vivian reveals to Major that she knows he is human. She says she wants him to temporarily leave Fillmore-Graves. Her secretary informs her that her helicopter is ready to leave. Major meets Liv and Clive outside. Suddenly, Vivian's helicopter explodes with her (presumably) in it. She didn't have time to tell anyone about Major being human. Personality Vivian is trying to make the world a safe place for zombies. She often jokes or speaks lightly of atrocities, however, she seems genuinely concerned and upset whenever zombies are killed. Relationships *'Vaughn Du Clark:' She didn't seem to like Vaughn, and they were business partners. *'Rita Du Clark:' Although they never met it is implied that they didn't like each other due to Vaughn's decisions. *'Olivia Moore:' She saved Olivia and others from feral zombies at Du Clark's rave. She also knows that Olivia is a zombie. *'Major Lilywhite:' She saved Major and others from feral zombies at Du Clark's rave. *'Clive Babineaux:' She saved Clive and others from feral zombies at Du Clark's rave. *'Chase Graves:' Her deceased husband's younger brother. Not much is known about their relationship. *'Harrison Graves:' Vivian's deceased husband and co-founder of company 'Fillmore-Graves'. He was the first to get infected first in the whole company. A zombie scratched him then extorted him for brains, $25 000 dollars a month. Harrison had plans to leave Vivian, as he didn't want to infect her, while also not wanting her to lead a sexless life. So one night, when he was sleeping, she took his hand and scratched herself. She was more willing to live her life as a zombie over living without him. Eventually, he figured a way to get brains on his own and told the guy who was extorting him that he no longer needed his services. A week later Harrison failed to come back from work. Vivian hasn't seen him since. She has never met the zombie who scratched Harrison but she had hopes that she would. Appearances 7/32 Season 2: 2/19 *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Season 3: 5/13 *Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother *Zombie Knows Best *Wag the Tongue Slowly *Spanking the Zombie *Eat a Knievel Trivia *The name of her company, Fillmore-Graves, is a play on words for 'fill more graves', as she wants to make Seattle a city for zombies. *She was a zombie before her first appearance. *Not wanting to live without her husband, while he was sleeping she turned herself into a zombie by using his hand to scratch herself and she turned her staff into zombies when they were all going to die. *It's assumed Blaine was the zombie to turn her husband for extortion and then kill him when he found an alternate food source. Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Deceased characters